


daddy could u pass me the salt

by handgrenadeheathen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I NEED TO USE THE SLEEP, M/M, TJIS IS DUMB, WHY IS IT IN LOWERCASE, bad grammar and lowercase, if ur the someone who likes my writing bc i get poetic and descriptive this isnt worth ur time, just a silly little thing i wrote so u guys wouldnt hate me for not updating fast enough, the name for this fic in my notes was daddy salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handgrenadeheathen/pseuds/handgrenadeheathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IM LAUGHING OMG</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy could u pass me the salt

**Author's Note:**

> as I said in the tags i wrote this so ppl could read something maybe smile idk while i worked on the next chapter of the other joshler fic and hey bad news im rewriting it tonight because i don't like it :-( sorry!!! it's just not worthy u know yeah okay  
> so here  
> have some gay awkward teenage au in which they r kinky and josh slips up  
> im so tired

tyler and josh aren't out to everyone basically only their close friends n shit and also joshs mom because laura was just like "whatever makes u happy!" she's so cool

but tyler's family is different because they're not really on the accepting side or that's how they seem at least so they don't even risk hugs much less kisses or god forbid anything sex related

they're both very good at keeping themselves concealed on the joseph premises but once they're in private at josh's, they just be teenagers

just really gay

really kinky

teenagers

the most recent kink that had developed in the bedroom was the daddy kink which tyler was embarrassed about for the longest time because you know it's not every day josh hears, "faster daddy" in the middle of fucking and tbh that was the hardest josh had came in awhile

so josh is more than okay with it and tyler is and they just let it happen and it's just a little thing neither of them pay attention to but it's still there

tyler doesn't invite josh over very often because even though they can hide their relationship so well it doesn't mean they don't want to occasionally do coupley things because there's always the urge to touch and kiss when you're with your boyfriend and that's how it is 

but tyler invites him over for dinner with his parents and it's going fine and dandy and josh is behaving and he's so polite and gentlemanly and tyler's parents love him and it's just good times all around and tyler knows that tonight will be a good night nothing could go wrong

and they settle down and eat and josh still answers questions when asked but for the most part it's quiet and peaceful they're loving how good this evening is when tyler says, "daddy could you pass the salt?"

and it falls silent and within in a manner of ten seconds the atmosphere turns awkward and tyler's sister chokes on her food

he looks up in confusion and finds oh. his father and josh have both stood up and are staring each other down and josh slowly sinks back down into his seat, his face trying to decide if it wants to be white as a ghost or blush maroon and it's dead ass silent except for tyler's sister laughing 

and his dad just sort of hands him the salt shaker and clears his throat 

"you know," his mom says softly, and a smile is starting to pick up on her lips. "we knew you were... dating, but we certainly didn't expect you to be into that sort of thing."

and the entire table just starts laughing and it's all awkward but okay and later she talks to them about safe sex and even safewords i am screaming

his fucknig dAD GIVES THE TALK TO JOSJ ABOUT RULES AND THE USUAL "if u touch my son in the slightest way without his consent i will kill u his body his rules" all that and everybody's Alright and Chill 

Good Times All Around :')


End file.
